


[Podfic] Two-On-One

by RsCreighton



Series: Four Year Podversary Podfics [3]
Category: Bandom, Hockey RPF, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Broning, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, RPF Crossover, double-teaming, just suspend your disbelief like you're the golden gate okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Ryan Ross gets double-teamed by Mike Richards and Jeff Carter. I DON'T EVEN KNOW. *hands*





	[Podfic] Two-On-One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two-On-One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/425994) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



> Thanks to jedusaur for having blanket permission & frecklebomb for giving this a listen for me :D <3

| 

## Two-On-One

  


**Author:** Jedusaur  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Hockey RPF/Bandom  
  
**Pairing:** Mike Richards/Ryan Ross; Jeff Carter/Mike Richards/Ryan Ross  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Ryan Ross gets double-teamed by Mike Richards and Jeff Carter. I DON'T EVEN KNOW. *hands*  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201706/%5bHockeyRPF%20&%20Bandom%5d%20Two-On-One.mp3)  
  
[Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/425994) | **Wordcount:** 1938  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201706/%5bHockeyRPF%20&%20Bandom%5d%20Two-On-One.mp3) | **Size:** 10 MB | **Duration:** 11:12  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
